It is often desirable to make a wide area photograph of a frail specimen (e.g., a very thin slice), which must be supported inside a holder of some kind, such as between two microscope slides. Such frail specimens include extremely thin slices (e.g., 0.5 microns), in which the holder is needed for mechanical support, or materials prone to corrosion, in which the holder provides an environmental seal. Because such a specimen cannot be placed in direct contact with film or with a fiber-optic plate, contact prints cannot be made. Instead, photographs are made using a camera held at a suitable distance (for focusing) from the specimen and holder.